Castle Volkihar
Castle Volkihar is a location in . It is a large castle that rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts. The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Clan. If the Dragonborn joins the Volkihar Vampires, the castle can be used as a home. History Location Castle Volkihar is located in a previously inaccessible region in the far northwest corner of Skyrim, near the sea border with High Rock. The entrance can initially be accessed via Icewater Jetty, northwest of Northwatch Keep. The castle can also be reached by Ferrymen, or by swimming across the channel. Volkihar Keep Volkihar Keep is located inside Castle Volkihar, which is the primary residence for the Volkihar Vampires. Volkihar Keep is moderately large, with multiple levels and rooms. Dining Hall Upon entering the castle, the spacious main dining area is the most prominent sight. Two dining tables loaded with platters of Human Flesh and bones flank the long decorative rug that lines the center of the hall. A Vampire Cattle is laid out on each table and fed upon by members of the court throughout the day. All the silver plates and goblets found here are smeared with blood. At the back of the room is the main table where Lord Harkon's throne is found. This table is also where his primary advisors, Vingalmo and Orthjolf typically sit. Feran's Laboratory This room is usually inhabited by Feran Sadri and Ronthil who can be found working or reading throughout the day. An Alchemy Lab and a display case with various alchemy ingredients can be found in the bottom floor. In addition, a dead Dunmer alchemist alongside a skeleton can be found lying on the main table. Near the main table is a bookshelf was an assortment of books. This room is also where Ronthil sleeps, usually behind the bookshelf as he is still considered a new recruit and not worthy of sleeping in the coffins that the other vampires sleep in. A set of stairs leads up to a balcony overlooking the laboratory where an Arcane Enchanter and a display case with various soul gems can be found. Following the balcony leads to another section with a table and chair that overlooks the balcony. Garan Marethi and Vingalmo can usually be found here. Bloodstone Chalice Room This small blood spattered room is attached to the main dining area. The central feature is the small stone pedestal that the Bloodstone Chalice sits on, once it is returned to the castle. This chalice grants Blood of the Ancients which allows Vampiric Drain to absorb magicka and stamina in addition to health. In addition to the chalice, two well stocked bookcases and a cupboard with a few bottles of Skooma are the only things of note. Sleeping Quarters From the balcony area, the sleeping queaters can be accessed. This room contains eight coffins that are used by most of the vampires in the court. Sleeping in a coffin grants the Vampiric Blood Rested effect. At the back of the room is a small unit that contains an assortment of Vampire Armors, two pairs of Vampire Boots and a display case holding a Bone Hawk Amulet. A weapons rack with a leveled weapon can be found near the entrance to the room. Smithy and Training Room The Castle's blacksmith can be found off of the main dining area where Hestla can be found tending to the forge. This area contains most crafting stations: a forge, tanning rack, grindstone and a workbench, although it lacks a smelter. The upper walkway holds a weapon racks and a training dummy that Fura Bloodmouth frequently practices against. Off to the side is a combat training area complete with ranged targets and additional weapon racks. Harkon's Room Next, there is an area that Harkon and Serana often visit, as it has their thrones and a giant locked cage used for keeping Vampire Cattle in. Harkon and Serana can be found sitting in front of the fireplace watching the flames from their chairs. There is a torture table in the middle of the room, with a vast array of torture instruments ranging from ladles to irons. A unique Werewolf Pelt can be found in a display case. There is also a knife that can be picked up and used as a weapon, even though it resembles a common silverware knife. Serana's Room Before the The Bloodstone Chalice quest, the room is empty and abandoned, but after the quest is completed the room is fully furnished. There is an arcane enchanter and an alchemy lab in the southwest corner, as well as a few potions and soul gems around them. In the northwest part of the room there is a small closet containing a wardrobe and two locked glass cases: one with two unenchanted necklaces, the other with an enchanted dagger and an unenchanted ring. Also scattered around the room are various planters and pots containing different types of assorted flora, as well a minor loot around the two nightstands flanking the bed. Kitchen After passing through a small corridor with kegs of dripping blood in it is the kitchen. There are few worth noting things here aside from minor items and a bleeding rack, as well as a coffin usually used by Rargal Thrallmaster. Thrall Dungeon There is a dungeon attached to the kitchen which has six Vampire Cattle locked away in jail cells and a couple of kegs of blood. Volkihar Cathedral The cathedral of the castle is mostly in ruins. Dark and dank, the most prominent feature is the large altar of Molag Bal in the center that prepetually flows with blood. Around the sides of the room are stairs that lead to a small balcony above the main door and an empty chest can be found near the entrance. The Cathedral is the location the Dragonborn and Serana confront Harkon in the quest Kindred Judgment. Volkihar Dungeons The dungeon part of the castle is distinctly separate from the living quarters of the castle and are host to enemies. The Volkihar Dungeons include Volkihar Undercroft, Volkihar East Tower, Volkihar North Tower, and Volkihar Ruins. Exterior Volkihar Exterior Watchtower This watchtower is located across the castle on the other side of the bridge, next to the small wooden dock. It provides a high, safe place from which a guard can watch anyone attempting to approach the island. Volkihar Bridge This is the main entrance to the castle. Stone statues of gargoyles line the pathway to the main gate and Bone Hawks typically circle above. Along the rocky shore, several clams can be found and harvested for clam meat. Washed up crates, pieces of old wood, and debris are scattered around the castle's shoreline. Volkihar Docks On the north side of the island is an unused dock with a few sunken ships and some minor loot nearby. The inlet was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. Clams and a few barnacles can be found and harvested. Several hostile skeletons patrol nearby. Castle Volkihar Balcony The balcony is attached to Valerica's Study, where the Soul Cairn portal is located. The balcony is a quick fast travel location for Valerica's Study. The only loot that is out on the balcony is a bloody tankard and two dead salmon. Characters *Feran Sadri - The castle's resident alchemist and quest giver. *Fura Bloodmouth - A vampire warrior and Two-Handed master trainer. *CuSith - A Death Hound pet and potential follower. *Garan Marethi - Senior member of Harkon's court and quest giver. *Garmr - A Death Hound pet and potential follower. *Hestla - Resident castle blacksmith and arms merchant. Former Companion. *Harkon - Ancient pure-blood vampire and lord of the castle. *Modhna - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. *Namasur - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. *Orthjolf - Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Vingalmo. *Rargal Thrallmaster - Overseer of the vampire thralls and cattle kept in the castle dungeon. *Ronthil - Apprentice to Feran Sadri, General goods merchant and Adept Speech trainer. *Salonia Caelia - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lacky to Vingalmo. *Serana (If sided with the Volkihar clan.) - Estranged daughter of Lord Harkon and Valerica. *Stalf - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lacky to Orthjolf. *Valerica - Mother of Serana and wife of Harkon. *Vingalmo - Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Orthjolf. *Dexion Evicus (If sided with the Volkihar clan.) - Imperial Moth Priest who becomes a servant of the vampires. *Watchman (Appears only during Bloodline.) - Gatekeeper of Castle Volkihar. Gallery Dawnguardvampirefortress.png SeranaAndHarkon.png glitchmap.jpg|Castle Volkihar as seen in the map. Trivia *Although technically in Haafingar hold, items stolen from Castle Volkihar do not count towards completing a bedlam job in Solitude for Delvin Mallory. *There is a Mythic Dawn Banner in Lord Harkon's room. *If sided with the vampires, the castle will effectively "reset" every 35 in-game days. Objects "out in the world" will respawn, and locks will reset, but all wardrobes and bookcases within the keep are safe for storage. *The inhabitants can be seen eating what looks to be bloodied meat instead of the typical slice of bread that characters can be seen eating throughout the game. Bugs * If Lord Harkon's Dragon Priest Dagger is removed from the display case, the case becomes glitched and nothing can be put in it. * It has been observed that the Gates of Castle Volkihar sometimes will not open, causing the dialog between Serana and Gatekeeper not to transpire. This prevents access to the keep. It can be bypassed by using the COC (Center on Cell) command to enter the keep, complete the sequence of events, and when leaving - if the gates are still shut, you can select them with the console, and use the 'MarkForDelete' command. Re-enter the keep, and wait 24 hours, and the gates should be removed by the time you exit again. * After completing the main Dawnguard questline for the Dawnguard and killing all the inhabitants of the castle, the items found in the castle are still treated as owned and thus taking them counts as Stealing. Appearances * de:Burg Volkihar ja:Castle Volkihar ru:Замок Волкихар uk:Замок Волкіхар Category:Skyrim: Forts Category:Skyrim: Castles Category:Skyrim: Houses